Common Room
by angels
Summary: This is really mushy. Try to find out why. This is Harry/Ginny or H/G. Please Read & Review.


A/N: Well, I really like to read and write stuffs on Harry Potter

**Gryffindor's Common Room**

A/N: Well, I really like to read and write mushy stuffs on Harry Potter. And I often wonder why I can't be a writer like J. K. Rowling. I wish that I could also be someone who will ride on a train and have a hint on my mind about a boy not knowing that he's a wizard. I also wish that I were the person who loves to create new words like JKR who was able to make Dumbledore (from a bumblebee), Muggle word, Quidditch game. Such a nice talent! But still with my inspiration, I was able to make this story (but this is not as good as J. K. Rowling's). On with the story! This story is a POV of Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (and if I do, I wouldn't believe I did have him), Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny, Fred, George, Lily, James, Dumbledore, Hagrid and more. But still, I was able to make this story "Common Room" with my inspiration from J. K.'s.

%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%

_THE WAY TO THE DORMITORY_

%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%

It was already 5pm and was the end of classes. I am going to our dormitory to take a bath. It's a very cool day. But still I prefer to take a bath to refresh my body and more. Well, why am I thinking like this? Am I a girl? I'm a boy all right. Maybe I was just acting like my best friend Hermione Granger. We began to be best friend since I saved the troll for her. I mean "WE". I also have a best friend named Ronald Weasley. He came from a big family. Many people call him from a _poor_ family. But I wouldn't! Maybe he just became _poor _because they got a big family. He got his old brothers named: William (Bill), Charles, Percy, Fred and George (Fred & George were twins). And also he got a little sister whose name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley. She once had a crush on me, when it's her first year. I think we've forgotten about it. But I don't belong to that _we_ I'm saying. I can't forget it. I can still remember it 'cause I like her back. It's so sad that I didn't tell anyone about it even to Hermione and Ron. I just don't feel like doing it. I felt ashamed whenever I think of telling it to them. Well, wow. What a hot bath.... See ya later. After taking this hot bath...

%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%

_WHILE DOING MY ASSIGNMENTS IN THE COMMON ROOM_

%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%=%

I was in the Common Room together with my co-Gryffindor mates: Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Lavender (A/N: This is my favorite color [how nice!]), Ginny, Seamus & more. I was in a table with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. All of us were doing our assignments. But maybe try to remove the Weasley twins on my "ALL" They weren't doing their assignment, I suppose because they were sniggering. I wonder why. They were both sitting beside me so I tried to look at what they were doing. In their notebook, it was written:

**F L A M E S**

_The greatest pair EVER!!_

  


HARRY POTTER       -         _3_

GINNY WEASLEY      -         _3_

                             =       _6 - _Sweetheart

Oh my! I thought they forgot all about it. But I was wrong. So there they were sniggering and not doing their assignment but doing a "Flames" on Ginny and me. They saw me looking at the paper and George snatched it from Fred's hands (Fred was on my right and George was on Fred's right) and they both stared at me at the moment. "Umm... Excuse me George. Can you give it to me? It's not proper doing a "Flames" on people without their permission" I said and somehow invented the law. "What Presidential Decree is that Harry?" asked Fred then laughed all of a sudden. "You don't need a Presidential Decree before respecting other person's feelings. Give that to me!! PLEASE!!!" I yelled. Everyone at the common room looked at me. I tried to snatch it at George's hands and he gave it to Fred. I pulled it out of Fred's hand but Fred threw it away to Ginny.

I was perspiring wildly as Ginny opened the crumpled paper and read it. She blushed and tried to hide her face expression into something like nothing happened. She gave it to me and I got it. I looked at Fred and George who were laughing while I pulled it out of Ginny's hands. I think there's something happening right now. I took a quick glance at my hand and I saw it. Instead of grabbing the paper out of her hands, I accidentally held her wrist. And up to her palm. We were interrupted (but I still didn't remove my hand out of her) by a girl saying, "I think Ron, I'm a bit sleepy. Lavender, Parvati, wanna join me upstairs? I'm going to sleep now. It's a bit too late," said Hermione. Then Ron too pretended (as in he pretended. I know him if he was really sleepy by the look on his face) that he was sleepy and said, "Fred! George! It's 9pm already. Mom said we mustn't stay up awake at late" I looked at my watch. It was still 8:30pm. Ron is such a jerk. I know he must be over-protective when talking about her sister but maybe he just wanted my happiness. But wait! It's still 8:20, I remembered me advancing my watch at 10 minutes so I wouldn't be late at class especially in Snape's class. Then Seamus called out his friends to go upstairs now. They did. A moment later, we were alone. *WE* as in, Ginny and I.

Suddenly, I heard some sniffing echoing all over the place. I looked at Ginny and I saw her crying. She had her head down and crying silently. She was in a chair infront of me. So I stood up and walked on the chair beside her and sat down. I hugged her tightly. I don't know what I needed to do if a girl cries. But I think I'm doing the right way. I murmured to her, "It's alright! It's alright!!" She removed her head off my shoulder and I wiped her tears using my hands. "Why did you cry all of a sudden?" I asked. I know it's not right to ask a person why she cried right after she did that but I can't take it. I was looking at her crying. And just that! I am comforting her without knowing the reason. I thought she was going to be angry and leave me here in the Common Room. But she didn't. She just said, "I just can't take people leaving me. I'm afraid at this Common Room, with the fire there. I think I'm not a true brave Gryffindor" "Ginny... don't think that you are not a real Gryffindor. You are right to be in here. The Sorting Hat's not a liar. It really know how to Sort people. that's why it was called The Sorting Hat, remember? (she laughed silently) And I'm here with you. Can't you see? I'm not wearing my invisibility cloak, as you can see" I told her. I'm not really this mushy. But I can't help it when my crush was crying in front of me. I guess this is the real me. 

We finally noticed the crumpled paper infront of us. I got it and I said. "Sweetheart?" I don't know what I'm saying but that word came over my mouth without thinking about it first. She was really sweet though. Sweet as a Candy I think. A tear rolled down from her eyes as I said that word. I think I didn't need to ask her why because she answered the question in my mind without asking it to her in words. "I just couldn't believe that my crush or the person whom I admire would call me as Sweetheart" she said. I smiled to her and said, "Well, now you do" She smiled also to me and embraced me tightly. I don't like an embrace from a crush! So I pulled out from our embrace and kissed her on the cheek then to her soft lips. That time, I know that we both wish that this hour wouldn't end as she responded to my kiss.

%=%=%=%

_THE END_

%=%=%=%

A/N: See? It's really mushy! Well, it's 9pm (really! not made up or not advanced by ten minutes) at our clock and we haven't eaten our dinner yet because I pleaded to my dad not to eat yet because I wanted to finish this story before my sister grab the mouse and let me remember the "First Come, First Serve" rule. Presidential Decree 28 (joke!).


End file.
